<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How About Forever? by pandieex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463311">How About Forever?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandieex/pseuds/pandieex'>pandieex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:08:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandieex/pseuds/pandieex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if when Josie got trapped in the prison world she found a familiar face? What if she learnt that her father sent away the girl she loved? What if Penelope never meant to leave Josie?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Penelope Park &amp; Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How About Forever?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here is a one shot set after 2x10. Josie is trapped in the prison world and she finds Penelope there. She learns the truth about the day Penelope left her. That the girl she loved didn't mean to leave her behind. She was forced to.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“We’re in a prison world. It’s not the one you made today… It’s the one you made when you were kids.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Alaric’s words kept ringing in Josie’s mind. She could not believe that they were stuck in their own prison world. It was the Salvatore’s House before it got turned into a school. Their school. But they were alone. Before Josie could keep thinking about that, Lizzie interrupted her thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe Dad did this…” Lizzie let out a big sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. He really sent troubled kids here because what? He decided they weren’t worth helping anymore?” Josie asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Would he ever do that to us? With my breakdowns and your dark energy?” Lizzie was almost in tears.</p><p> </p><p>“I honestly have no idea.” Josie didn’t know what to say.</p><p> </p><p>“So, our evil psychopath of an uncle is here. What are we going to do when we run into him?” Lizzie gave out a fake laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Kill him?” Josie laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Not a bad idea...” Lizzie smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie and Josie were walking around the house. They wanted to be far away from their dad right now and Lizzie was avoiding Sebastian. She didn’t want to have a conversation with him just yet. The girls were walking up the stairs of the house and without realizing it Josie had got to Stefan’s room which would have been Caroline’s. Their mothers.</p><p> </p><p>“Jo… Why are we here?” Lizzie looked at Josie.</p><p> </p><p>Josie didn’t say anything.</p><p> </p><p>“Why would you want to look at Mom’s old room? It kinda feels like we would be invading her privacy.” Lizzie asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well technically it’s not hers, right? It’s from all those years ago.” Josie nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie gave Josie a “sure go ahead” look and walked into a different direction. Josie didn’t question it. Maybe Lizzie was right. It was invading her privacy. But since they’re stuck here Josie just wanted to know more about what their mother was like back then. She barely got to see her now.</p><p> </p><p>Josie opened the door and to her surprise she looked around the room and it was obvious that someone was sleeping in here. Whether it was Kai or one of the troubled kids her dad sent here someone was staying here. The person who was staying here was very tidy which was to be expected. Anyone trapped in a prison world would have all the time in the world to clean.</p><p> </p><p>The first thing Josie did was walk up to the dressing table. There were spells everywhere. Josie assumed whoever was staying here was trying to find a way out of the prison world. This might be her Mom’s old room. Or Stefan’s. Same thing. But to Josie’s surprise there was nothing in here about what her Mom was like back then. Josie was about to leave as nothing in this room caught her attention until something did…</p><p> </p><p>There was an edge from a photo underneath all the spells that was barely visible but Josie had noticed it before leaving. She knew this wasn’t right going through someone’s things but she couldn’t help herself. She was curious. Josie picked up the photo and she could not believe the photo she had found. It was a photo of herself with Penelope. One from when they were dating. Tears started to form in her eyes because she had almost forgot about this memory. It was when they were happy. In love. Lizzie took the photo. Penelope and Lizzie didn’t hate each other. It was from a time where things were much simpler.</p><p> </p><p>But then Josie thought about how it was not possible for this photo to be here. This prison world was created before this memory even existed. She didn’t know how this photo could be here… And for a moment there she thought she heard a familiar voice.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here?” The person asked.</p><p> </p><p>Josie could recognize that voice anywhere but she needed to turn around and make sure it was who she thought it was. Josie turned around slowly and she saw Penelope standing at the door. She looked so different. Her hair was much longer and Josie could see in her eyes that she was damaged from this place. It took a toll on her.</p><p> </p><p>When Penelope realized who it was standing in her room her facial expression changed. It went from confusion to heartbreak and Josie noticed straight away.</p><p> </p><p>“Not again.” Penelope still looking at Josie.</p><p> </p><p>“Penelope?” Josie asked.</p><p> </p><p>Before Josie could understand what was going on Penelope used her magic to rush to her side. Penelope placed her hand around Josie’s neck with tears in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You really think you can show up with Josie’s face and that will stop me from killing you? You are mistaken.” Penelope said trying not to cry.</p><p> </p><p>Josie started to form tears in her eyes because someone was torturing Penelope in the from of herself. Penelope literally thought she was just a figment of her imagination and she had to convince her that it was really her.</p><p> </p><p>“Penelope… It’s me.” Josie tried to say.</p><p> </p><p>“Kai shut up! I know what you’re trying to do. It’s not going to work.” Penelope refused to look at Josie.</p><p> </p><p>“Pen…” Josie said again.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t call me that!” Penelope yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“That photo over there. Why do you have it?” Josie tried something else.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you find that? Kai? You were going through my things?” Penelope looked annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you have it?” Josie repeated.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s the only thing I have left of Josie. I’ve carried that photo with me every day. It’s the only thing that kept me sane throughout the months of your torture. Are you happy?” Penelope couldn’t help but form tears in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Josie was literally speechless. She had no idea Penelope was going through this much pain and she couldn’t form words. All she could do was look at Penelope while tears fell down her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Pen it’s me. You’re safe now.” Josie said through her tears.</p><p> </p><p>“No! I won’t fall for your tricks Kai!” Penelope yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Penelope’s grip on Josie’s neck was getting tighter. Josie was struggling to breathe a little but she knew she could use magic to push Penelope away. She didn’t want to hurt her though. She’s been through enough. Josie thought she could still get through to Penelope with her words.</p><p> </p><p>“Penelope listen to me. Let me prove it to you.” Josie nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“How can you do that?” Penelope staring into Josie’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“That photo. The memory. I’ll tell you what happened.” Josie softly said.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t. You weren’t there.” Penelope looked confused.</p><p> </p><p>“But I was. It was your birthday party. A surprise birthday party to be exact. You had no idea. I planned the whole thing. We were dating for two months and I knew even then I wanted you to have the best birthday ever. I made Lizzie help me.” Josie started telling Penelope the story and a smile went across her face thinking about that memory.</p><p> </p><p>Penelope’s expression started to change. There is no way Kai could know these things.</p><p> </p><p>“But you want to know the exact memory of that photo? You were laughing at something I said and I wrapped my arms around you. We didn’t know that photo was being taken. Well I didn’t. I only found out when Lizzie sent me the photo the next day. Because in that moment nothing around me mattered. It was just you. It was always you. Then you asked me how long we could stay like this and I said-” Josie was interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>“How about forever?” Penelope said with tears in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You remember.” Josie smiled through the tears in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“How can you know these things? There is no way you can know them.” Penelope was still confused.</p><p> </p><p>Josie grabbed Penelope’s hand that was wrapped around her neck and slowly pulled them away. Holding her hand in her own hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Because it’s me, Penelope. It’s Josie.” Josie nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Jojo?” Penelope finally started to believe the girl in front of her wasn’t just her imagination.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s me.” Josie smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Penelope couldn’t help but form a smile and wrapped her arms around Josie. She couldn’t believe Josie was right in front of her. Like actually in front of her. She forgot what being in her arms felt like. Josie was the first one to remove from herself from the embrace.</p><p> </p><p>“Penelope. What happened to you? Why are you here?” Josie asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Your father.” Penelope looked into Josie’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“My dad sent you here? What happened to Belgium?” Josie asked confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Apparently I was causing too much mischief at the Salvatore School. I don’t know. I had no idea he was going to send me some place with your psychotic uncle. But he let me say goodbye to you before he sent me away. So that’s something.” Penelope mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to kill him. I’m actually going to kill him.” Josie was so mad she couldn’t even process this.</p><p> </p><p>“Jojo... Look at me.” Penelope was almost begging.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Josie looked confused.</p><p> </p><p>“I need you to know that I would never leave you. I would have never left you behind.” Penelope had tears falling down her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Josie wiped Penelope’s tears away.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been so hard and I tried to be strong. For you. I tried to be strong every day inside this hell hole. Trying to get out of here. But the thought of you is what kept me going. You’re the reason I’m still fighting.” Penelope tried to get the words out.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay. I’m here now. We’re going to get out of here.” Josie smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Penelope looked at Josie and she couldn’t help herself. She pulled her in for a kiss. A kiss that lasted several seconds. She almost forgot what kissing Josie felt like. It had been so long. The kiss was stopped by Josie as she was the first one that pulled away.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry I-” Penelope immediately said.</p><p> </p><p>“No. Don’t be.” Josie smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“What then?” Penelope asked confused.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you.” Josie looked at Penelope.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Penelope was shocked.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Penelope. Of course, I love you.” Josie was looking right into Penelope’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You do?” Penelope knew that Josie loved her but actually hearing those words was another story.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry I didn’t say it sooner. I’m sorry I didn’t say it the last time we saw each other. I was just so shocked when I found out that you actually did love me too. That you didn’t mean to hurt me. I couldn’t form words and part of me was scared to admit that to you. Especially since you were leaving anyway. I didn’t see a point. But I’ve been regretting it ever since. I love you, Penelope Park.” Josie couldn’t control the tears falling down her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“I would have never left you. Not if I had a choice.” Penelope wiped the tears from Josie’s cheeks with her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I know that now.” Josie nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“And I will never leave you again.” Penelope said with sincerity in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of going into for another kiss, Josie pressed her forehead against Penelope’s. It was kind of their thing. In that moment Josie felt like she was exactly where she was supposed to be. That all these months apart were worth it.</p><p> </p><p>“Now let’s kill that psychopath of an uncle of mine huh?” Josie smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Penelope just let out a laugh and linked her hand with Josie’s as they walked out of the room. She didn’t know how they were going to get out of there or if they were even going to get out but she knew she had Josie by her side and truthfully that’s all that mattered to her.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So since the new episode aired I saw some people saying what if Penelope was in the prison world and that gave me inspiration to write this one shot.</p><p>Obviously we would never get anything like this in the show but could you imagine? The angst of it. The beauty of it. It was be incredible and I guess this is my take on it? How I imagined it if Penelope was actually in the prison world.</p><p>It's almost been a year and I still miss them so much. I don't think I'll ever get over them lmao but writing about them is all we have I guess?</p><p>I really hope you guys like this and let me know if you have any other one shot ideas? I love writing for these two.</p><p>You can contact me on twitter at @perriesaltz &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>